unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Retaliation (2016)
'''Retaliation (2016) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that took place on October 23, 2016 in Long Island, New York. The pay per view would be the first and only event under the "Retaliation" name to be hosted by both the Wednesday Night Intensity and Friday Night Severity brands, as the Wednesday Night Intensity brand would be the sole host of the event for the following years. The Wednesday Night Intensity main event would see Morbid defend the USW Championship in a three way dance against both Dwayne Porter and Indigo Child, while the Friday Night Severity main event would see Crimson Red defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Hernastly, in Hernastly's championship rematch. The event would receive mostly positive reactions, garnering an 8.0/10 star review based off of eight reviews, which was slightly down from the previous year's No Regret pay per view, which Retaliation replaced in the late-October slot on the promotion's pay per view calendar. Background After failing to become the new number one contenders to the USW Tag Team Championships, Alexander Rotten and Phillip Akron of Appetite for Destruction would attack Ash backstage during an interview segment, utilizing the numbers game to take an advantage over their opponent. The following week, Ash would demand a match against one of the two members of the team, later being granted a match the following week against Alexander Rotten. After defeating Rotten in their match, Ash was once again attacked by Phillip Akron, who would hit the Akorn on Ash, laying him out after the match. The following week, general manager Kyle Reece Jr would grant Ash another match against Appetite for Destruction, which would see him take on Phillip Akron in a one-on-one match at the Agony event, confirming the match for the show. After debuting at the Agony pay per view the previous month, Suzuki Kirokashi would be placed into a feud with YoYo Joe, which would start after Kirokashi would attack Joe backstage at a Severity event. This would set their rivalry in motion, which would see the two compete in a match the following week, which YoYo Joe would win via disqualification, after Suzuki Kirokashi would hit him with a low blow. Looking for revenge, Joe confronted general manager Martin Reece demanding a rematch with Kirokashi, which Joe would be granted for the Retaliation event, confirming the match. After Majagetta's victory at the Agony pay per view the previous month, his former tag team partner Zeus Fitzgerald would make his return to Ultimate Showcase Wrestling and fend off Majagetta after attacking Cannon after the match's conclusion. The following weeks would see Majagetta consistently calling out Zeus Fitzgerald and telling him to earn his place here as he did not belong in Ultimate Showcase Wrestling, which would always end with Fitzgerald not showing up. After a victory by Majagetta on an episode of Intensity, he would proceed to attack the enhancement talent until Zeus Fitzgerald would run through the crowd and start brawling with Majagetta, eventually hitting him with a powerbomb off of the ring apron and through the commentators table. The following week, Majagetta would demand a match against Zeus Fitzgerald at Retaliation, which Kyle Reece Jr would grant, making the match official. Following their loss a few months prior failing to claim the Global Tag Team Championships, Chris Sanders and Drew Akron would earn impressive victories to work their way back up and into championship contention, officially becoming the number one contenders to the titles on an episode of Severity, becoming the next challengers to the title reign of George Martin and Paul Orlando. Over the following weeks, Chris Sanders and Drew Akron would continue to pick up impressive wins until Paul Orlando would defeat Drew Akron in a one-on-one match, causing Sanders and Akron to attack Orlando and Martin as a result, proving to be a more dominant team. The final week before the teams were set to compete for the titles, Sanders and Akron would bindside Martin and Orlando in their locker rooms, throwing George Martin through the wall, and hitting a suplex on Paul Orlando on the top of a folding chair, injuring Paul Orlando's back in the process, giving Sanders and Akron an advantage going into the championship match. After defeating Derrick Carter the previous month at the Agony pay per view, USW Extreme Champion Xavier King was told by Kyle Reece Jr that Derrick Carter would compete against him at the Retaliation pay per view in his championship rematch, however; Derrick Carter would cut a promo on King, calling the Extreme Championship a waste of time and refusing to fight for it once again, and proceeded to introduce King's next challenger A-More, who would attack King from behind, before hitting him with the belt over the head, and establishing himself as the next challenger to Xavier King's USW Extreme Championship, confirming the status of the match at the event. After losing the title to Ty Jackson the month prior, Seth would use his rematch on Jackson for the Cruiserweight Championship at the Retaliation pay per view event, thus making the match official for the event. After defeating Appetite for Destruction at the Agony event the month prior to become the new number one contenders, The Resurrection would compete against Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin for the USW Tag Team Championships. The following week from the Agony event, The Resurrection would attack Hills and Franklin at ringside following a match between Appetite for Destruction and Ash. The following week, the teams would sign a contract during Intensity, confirming the status of the match. Despite refusing to challenge for the USW Extreme Championship at the event, Derrick Carter would set his sights on the Blue Belt Championship by attacking then-champion Wyler during an in-ring promo on an episode of Intensity. After calling Wyler out as "a performer below the likes of Derrick Carter," Carter would challenge Wyler to a match at the Retaliation event for the Blue Belt Championship, to which Wyler would accept the following week, making this match official. Following his victory against Dwayne Porter the previous month at Agony, Morbid would look for a new challenger to defend the USW Championship against. As Morbid would call out a new challenger, Dwayne Porter would walk out and demand another opportunity at the USW Championship. Morbid would look down at Dwayne Porter, and smirk at him before Indigo Child, who was fresh off of a victory against Chain Reaction inside of a cage, would walk down to accept Morbid's challenge. Morbid would look at both performers and start laughing silently to himself, before accepting both performer's challenges, effectively making the match at Retaliation a three-way dance for the USW Championship, confirming the match for the card. Following a victory the previous month in a shocking fashion, Wolf Granger would celebrate his winning of the International Championship the following episode of Severity, which would be interrupted by Chris Ross, who would hit the Long Fall on him in the center of the ring, before raising the International Championship above his head, making his intention's of attempting to regain the championship clear. The following week, Granger would challenge Chris Ross to walk down to the ring and face him man-to-man, after doing so, Chris Ross would be blindsided by Thomas Bennett and Ty Jackson, who he would overpower and force to run off. This celebration was short-lived as Wolf Granger would then hit Chris Ross with a ladder from behind, before hitting a tornado-DDT from the ladder on Chris Ross, downing him. The following week, Chris Ross would challenge Wolf Granger to a match at the Retaliation event for the International Championship in a ladder match, which Wolf Granger had no choice but to accept. After attempting to blindside him again, Chris Ross would outsmart Wolf Granger and hit the Long Fall on him through the ladder, making the match official for the event. After using the 2016 Key and Case contract on Hernastly at Ultimate Consequence earlier in the year, Crimson Red would defend the World Heavyweight Championship against him in the main event of the Retaliation event. After hitting the Red Wedding on Hernastly at the conclusion of their match at the Agony pay per view the previous month, the feud between Red and Hernastly was ignited, and Hernastly finally used his championship rematch against Crimson Red at the Retaliation event, confirming the match to take place at the pay per view. Results